Loving and Hating Draco Malfoy
by kagome1799
Summary: Mind Reader, Kori has been uprooted from her home and throw into Hogwarts. She is happy to settle in, but Draco Malfoy causes problems for her making her choose between love and hate. Revised Story:Its a LoveHate Sorta Thing Draco Love Story
1. New Friends

It feels so weird to be back. Hopefully, I'm now new and improved. This is the new revised version of _Its a LoveHate Sorta Thing Draco Love Story. _The old story was written in the wrong point of view therefore, it was deleted. The story line is the same just easier to read. I hope everyone enjoys the story.

I do not own any rights to Harry Potter.

* * *

Looking down at her locket, the girl attempted to trace the engraving on the back. It read 'Korrine Arianna Anderson'. She sighed at the length of her first name, because she preferred to go by Kori. Resting her head against the cool window, she stared glumly out at the hundreds of students boarding the train with her stormy gray eyes. All of them were strangers and already had friends of their own. She didn't even know one single person. She sighed as she released her locket, letting it get lost in her dark, brown hair.

Kori had recently moved to London from the United States and was still trying get adjusted. Her father had been offered a position in the England Ministry of Magic, which was better than his old job in the America. Of course, he quickly accepted and the family packed to move. Kori had to leave behind her old school and friends, which was basically her whole life. She was now enrolled in Hogwarts, reason why she was sitting alone on a train; preparing to face a new school.

Though she wasn't shy when meeting new people, her main worry was their reaction toward her. Kori was different, and it wasn't something you could just tell from looking. She was an aligner, or for better words a mind reader. People had a tendency to be scared of her. The fear of knowing, she could find out their secrets wasn't a comforting thought. Who could blame them? Sometimes she couldn't help herself, even after her parents told her not too.

Hearing the door to her compartment open, Kori turned to see who it was. Standing in the door way was a brown bushy haired girl, already dressed in her school uniform.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" The girl asked politely.

"No, go ahead!" Kori replied with a small smile, relieved that she wouldn't be spending the trip alone. The girl set her book bag down on the other side of the compartment and took the seat across from her.

There was a small moment of silence, but the unknown girl was quick to speak.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said as she pushed her hand forward, looking for a handshake. Kori turned at attention and quickly shook her hand.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you a first year?" Hermione asked curiously. Kori laughed, shaking her head.

"No, I'm a sixth year. I just moved here from the States. My name's Kori Anderson."

"Really... What school did you attend?" Hermione asked completely interested.

"Shawstone Aligner Witchcraft and Wizardry School" Kori quickly replied.

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth and quickly retracted it to talk again.

"I read about Shawstone! It's a school set for mind readers! So… that means you can read minds, right?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Yeah, though I'm surprised you're not freaked out, are you?" Kori asked uncertainly. She didn't want to scare anyone off on her first day.

"Of course not, I'm more fascinated!" Hermione said hurriedly as Kori ginned in relief.

"Hermione, is that you?" A voice abruptly asked from outside the compartment. Kori looked at Hermione then door curiously.

"Yeah, Harry. Come on in!" Hermione replied. As the door opened two boys entered and one was recognized immediately as the famous Harry Potter. There was no mistaking it with his jet black hair and emerald eyes. The other boy was taller with red hair and freckles sprinkled across his face. Harry took a seat next to Kori, giving her a friendly smile, as the other boy sat next to Hermione.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet Kori Anderson. She just transferred here." Hermione began with introductions. "And Kori these are my two good friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Kori smiled and shook their hands. "It's nice meeting you."

"Kori is an aligner!" Hermione said excitedly. Kori held her breath, hoping their reaction wouldn't be a bad one. As Kori looked at them, both boys held confused expressions on their faces.

"What's that?" Ron asked, dumbstruck. Kori lightly laughed at his question.

"Simpler words would be a mind reader." Kori answered smiling. Ron's eyes widened as Harry's jaw dropped.

"You can actually read minds? That's so wicked!" Ron said with a huge grin. Harry nodded in agreement.

Kori felt herself blushing a bit from embarrassment. She was flattered that they thought her ability was so amazing! Hermione noticing the red tinge in her cheeks changed the subject.

"So, Kori… Do you know much about Hogwarts?" She asked.

"No, afraid not." Kori said shaking her head. "I know next to nothing."

"Well, we would be more than happy to fill you in." Hermione offered.

"Yeah, we can tell you what teachers are total gits and stuff." Ron added with a grin.

Kori smiled appreciatively. "That would be awesome! Thanks!"

"It's no problem!" Harry said, returning your smile.

As the hours passed by, Kori's new friends poured out every bit of knowledge about Hogwarts known to them. Houses, teachers, classes, the ghosts, mainly everything she needed to know and more. Once the subject had switched to quidditch, it was just Harry and Ron talking. Hermione grabbed Kori's attention.

"Kori you might want to change into your uniform now. I expect we'll be arriving soon. There's a restroom down the hall so you can change." Hermione offered.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Kori replied, reaching for her shoulder bag.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." Kori replied with a smile. But before Kori even had a chance to stand up, the compartment door opened from the outside.


	2. Dressed Up

RECAP: Kori Anderson is now on board the train to Hogwarts. After quick introductions with the famous trio, Kori quickly makes friends. Hermione suggests Kori to change into her uniform. But, before Kori could stand up, the compartment door opened from the outside.

* * *

As the door opened a boy, probably around the same age as Kori, stood in the doorway. He was taller, but hopefully not tall enough to tower over her. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Through it, Kori should clearly see the outline of his abs. His light blonde hair fell loosely across his forehead, brushing just above two electric blue eyes. Kori smiled to herself. Whoever he was, he was hot! Merlin, those eyes were gorgeous.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't my three favorite classmates. Potty, Weasel, and Granger" The boy sneered. As he pronounced every name, it sounded as if it were something utterly repulsive. _Eh… looks aren't everything_, Kori thought. His personality sounded like it needed some work.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat angrily. Kori sat back in the corner of her seat, hoping she wasn't sitting in what could turn into a war zone.

"Tisk tisk, Potter. Let's be nice, shall we?" Malfoy said gleefully. His blue eyes roamed around the compartment, and came to a dead stop as they reached Kori. He looked her up and down slowly, and then a sexy smirk played across his lips. Kori's cheeks started to heat up a bit. She was blushing… that wasn't good. She glanced down at the floor to hide the pink tinge in her cheeks, and to avoid making contact with those brilliant, blue eyes.

"Potter, Where are your manners?" Malfoy snapped. "Introduce me to your new friend." He leaned against the door frame as he continued. "What's your name, love?"

"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" Ron shot angrily. Malfoy looked amused. Kori then gave Ron a pointed look, letting him know she could handle this Malfoy character herself. Kori then stood up and made her way over towards him.

"I don't remember you giving me yours." Kori teased playfully, while twisting a strand of her dark hair around with one of her fingers. Malfoy continued smirking.

"Draco Malfoy." He said, holding out his hand. Kori rested her hand in his.

"Kori Anderson. I'm new here." Malfoy then lifted her hand up and brushed his lips against her skin with a delicate kiss. Kori tried to hold in her shiver that was filled with delight.

"So, what are you doing with these losers when you could be sitting with someone so much better... like, say me?" Malfoy said with a grin. _Someone has a big ego_, Kori thought.

"Well, Draco. I find I like sitting with these losers." She answered coolly, while ripping her hand from his grasp. A puzzled expression flashed across his face, before his usual smirk replaced it. Then he shrugged.

"Whatever makes you happy... I know I wouldn't be able to stand being shut up in here with that fucking mudblood." He said while nodding towards Hermione. Kori anger began to boil up inside. She hated hearing the word, mudblood. It was so disgusting for someone to think themselves so much better that they could use that word against another person and she wasn't about to let this prissy boy get away with it.

"Don't you fuckin, dare call her that!" Kori growled at him.

"I'll call her, whatever the hell I want. She's nothing but a filthy, disgusting mudblood!" Malfoy shot back. Kori had enough. She placed her hands firmly on his chest and shoved him as hard as she could.

He stumbled out of the compartment and slammed against the corridor wall. Students in the surrounding compartments poked their heads out, looking around confused, for the source of the noise. When they spotted Malfoy struggling to regain his footing against the wall with Kori staring daggers at him, they all grinned. Finally! Someone was putting that stupid git, Draco Malfoy, in his place.

"I told you not to call her that! God, I've only known you for like 5 minutes and I already hate you! You're nothing, but an ego-centric fucking asshole!" Kori shouted furiously. Malfoy struggled for a comeback not use people retaliating against his cruelty. Especially a girl, a pretty one at that!

"Y-You can't talk to me like that!" Malfoy spluttered. Kori rolled her eyes at him. _Pathetic, _Kori thought.

"Well, guess what?! I think I just did!" Kori shut the door of the compartment, trembling with rage. She then turned to see her friends staring at her in amazement.

"What?" Kori asked sheepishly.

"That was so bloody awesome!" Ron shouted, giving her a high wave.

"Wicked!" Harry said, grinning like a maniac.

Kori smiled broadly. "I wasn't gonna let that little pretty boy get away with talking crap about my friends." Kori said, smiling over at Hermione. She smiled back appreciatively. It was then that she really felt accepted as their friend and it was definitely a good feeling.

Once making sure Malfoy had left the corridor and everyone had gone back to minding their own business, Kori headed to the restroom to change into her Hogwarts uniform. It was more stylish than her old school uniform. It consisted of a short, black pleated skirt, a plain white button up blouse, black knee socks, and black dress shoes. A uniform tie striped with house colors was also included, but until Kori could be sorted she didn't have one yet. Once completely dressed, Kori checked her reflection in the bathroom's full length mirror. _Not half bad_, Kori thought to herself. She exited the bathroom and entered the train's corridor. Walking back to her compartment, she heard a low whistle behind her. She spun around to see Malfoy leaning outside his compartment door grinning at her.

"Looking good there, Anderson; I'm likin the skirt." He smirked, as his ice blue eyes roamed all over her body, particularly her chest and legs. She glared at him. _Pervert, _was the only word she could think of.

"Get a life, Malfoy." She spat before turning on her heel. Kori stormed back to her compartment and swiftly shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong, Kori?" Hermione asked, easily noticing that she was angry.

"Nothing, it's just that stupid prick Malfoy." Kori dropped into her seat.

"Yeah, get used to him. He's been torturing me ever since first year." Hermione said with a sigh.

Kori chose not to reply to this. She wasn't going to take any shit from Malfoy because wasn't in her personality. She had a temper and preferred to use it. The train gradually slowed to a stop. Hermione pressed her nose against the foggy window. The dark night swallowed up anything worth seeing.

"Oh just bloody wonderful… It's raining!" Hermione groaned. Kori pulled her cloak from her bag in response and draped it across her shoulders tightly. Outside in the hall, she could hear the mad bustle of the other students hurrying to get off the train.

"Guess we can leave now." Harry said pulling open the compartment door. Kori grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, pushing her way into the crowded corridor. Stepping off the train, torrents of rain came down like sheets of ice, pelting against her back. She shivered slightly from the cold.

"Let's hurry and find an empty carriage before we all freeze to death." Ron shouted, leading the group towards a line of hundreds of carriages. Kori squinted through the stream of water. There was something odd about the carriages. She blinked and rubbed the water from her eyes, assuming the water had blurred her vision.

_No, a horseless carriage… Get out, _Kori thought. Hermione noticed the bewildered expression on her face.

"Yup, these are horseless carriages. Well they're not horseless exactly. There led by Thestrals. Though you can only see them if you've witnessed someone's death." She explained, holding open the carriage door open for her.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Harry asked with a grin. Kori nodded and returned his grin. The carriage jolted forward and began its steady descent up the hill. Kori turned in her seat so she could look out the front window. This whole experience was crazy. She could hear the hooves hitting the stones and see the imprints in the mud, yet there was no horse in sight. It was weird, yet incredible at the same time. Once reaching the top of the hill, the carriage came to a stop.

"God, I am not looking forward to going out in that rain again." Hermione moaned loudly. Kori laughed.

"Oh, and you think we are?" Ron questioned sarcastically. Before Hermione could answer him he jumped from the carriage and bolted through the rain. Kori dashed after him, then stopped in front of the school and gasped in amazement at what she saw…

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be finished by tomorrow morning.


	3. House Sorting

I should have the next chapter finished by tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

Recap: With the train ride now over and seeing the Thestrals, Kori has stopped in front of the school and gasped in amazement at what she saw…

* * *

It had to be the most enormous castle she had ever laid eyes on. It was so massive, that she couldn't see all of it from where she was standing. Kori craned her neck, looking up towards the steep towers and many statues of gargoyles sitting along the edge of the stone wall. The hundreds of windows glittered with light, giving the castle an enchanted, magical look. _Duh genius, this is a school of magic. _Kori thought to herself.

"Yeah that was my reaction was too when I first came here." Harry grinned, as he walked up and stood next to her.

"This place is incredible!" She gasped.

"Yeah, and this is only the outside! Just imagine what it's like inside, where it's dry and warm!" Ron said irritably. Kori got the message, enough standing in the rain. The trio headed toward the front doors, but Kori still wanted one last look at the castle.

"You look good wet, Anderson. I hope this is something I'm going to see more often." Malfoy smirked, standing beside her. He stared at her, checking out every inch of her now soaked body. Kori gave a disgusted look.

"Did I ever tell you that you're a pervert?"

He gave her that famous sexy smile. "You like it Anderson. I know how bad you want me." She glared at him, noticing at the same time how hot he looked. His light blonde hair was messy now, and not to mention wet, those blue eyes were just… incredible, and best of all, his shirt was now soaking wet and sticking to his skin relieving his abs. _Merlin he is gorgeous._ As much as she hated the guy, she couldn't help but want him right there. She hated that he was right. Malfoy grinned, interrupting her train of thought.

"I knew it, you do want me."

Kori shook away the thoughts. "You know I want you? I can't believe you would even say that." She spat. "Oh yeah I want you… Not!"

"Don't lie to me, Anderson."

"I'm not lying! Just get away from me, Malfoy. God I hate you!" Kori shouted, storming off. It made her angry to know that he could figure out everything she thought about him just by simply looking at her. She hated him.

Kori climbed up the stone steps and opened the wooden front door into the enormous entrance hall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were waiting for her by the door.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked curiously.

"I was just looking at the castle." Kori answered shrugging, not wanting to get into detail about Malfoy. She was sure that they had enough of that stupid git for one day. Kori looked about the entrance hall. It was probably could have fit her entire house and more! She walked slowly, turning in circles, eagerly taking in everything she laid eyes on.

"First years this way please!"

Kori tore her eyes away from the magnificent hall to see a stern looking witch in dark green robes. She was ushering the younger students off into a small chamber.

"That's McGonagall there." Ron said with a nod. "You want to watch out for her. You'll be sorry if you ever make her mad."

Kori didn't doubt him. "Well, I guess that means me. First year or whatever… I have to be sorted." Kori groaned.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine!" Hermione said, giving her a quick hug. Kori gave her a disbelieving look in return.

"Yeah, that's if I don't scare everyone away. I'm drenched and probably look like a drowned rat or something."

"No, but she's right, Kori. You'll be fine and don't worry, you look awesome!" Harry said grinning. Kori hit him playfully on the arm.

"Thanks you for the encouragement, but we'll see whose right when everyone runs away screaming about how hideous I am." She said chuckling. "I'd better go now. Ron's right I don't think I wanna mess with her." She nodded towards McGonagall. "I'll see you all later."

Hermione and Harry wished her luck one last time before heading towards the Great Hall. Ron grinned and gave her double thumbs up before chasing after them. Kori then made her way nervously over towards McGonagall.

"Excuse me." Kori said politely. "My name is Korrine Anderson. I just transferred here from Shawstone."

McGonagall then turned and smiled at her. "Ah! Miss Anderson! I was wondering when you were going to show up! My name is Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. Let me be the first to welcome you graciously to our school. Now just follow the other students into that chamber there, the sorting will begin momentarily."

Kori thanked her and walked back into the small chamber. She didn't have to wait long for McGonagall to return.

"Is everyone ready? Good. Follow me in an orderly fashion. Oh and Miss Anderson. You will be sorted last since you are a transferee."

Kori nodded and made her way to the back of the line. The line began to move and she filed slowly into the Great Hall. It was even more magnificent than the entrance hall. Hundreds of candles floated in midair, illuminating every corner of the room and large, colorful banners hung over four long tables filled with chattering students. The students in front of her were staring and pointing up at the ceiling in awe. Curious, Kori glanced up and gasped in amazement. The ceiling had somehow been enchanted to resemble the night sky outside. Gray storm clouds swirled across the black sky. Kori then heard someone whispering her name. Looking around the hall, she spotted Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hermione smiled, waving at her. Kori smiled nervously back. McGonagall then led the line to the front of the entire school. Behind Kori was another large table, this one though filled with teachers and an elderly man with twinkling blue eyes and a long white beard. She recognized him as the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Looking forward Kori watched, interestingly, as McGonagall placed an old, worn wizard's hat on a wooden stool. Immediately the hall was quiet and everyone focused upon the drably, patched hat. She tried her hardest not to burst out laughing. _What's up with everyone staring at the hat? _Kori questioned. _Odd much…_ Suddenly the brim of the hat opened like a mouth and the hat broke out in song. Kori jaw dropped in shock. _Singing hats…?_ _This place has everything, doesn't it?_ She thought as she applauded along with the rest of the hall as the hat finished its tune. McGonagall then pulled out a long sheet of parchment.

"I will call your names in alphabetical order. When you are called, please come take a seat on the stool and put the hat on. It will sort you into the correct house. Alps, Paul!"

A small red-head boy stumbled forward. He scrambled up on the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on to his head. Kori watched in silence. The boy was muttering something to himself. _What the heck is going on? _Kori thought. Then the hat yelled, "Ravenclaw"! The boy hopped down from the stool and hurried over to the third table on the left. Kori was confused about what went on when the hat was being worn. She wished she could somehow get inside their minds and figure it out.

Kori then wanted to physically smack herself in the forehead. Forgetting she could read minds. Of course her mother said not too, but this action wasn't going to harm anyone. _I'm just going to prepare myself. _Kori thought to reassure herself. She then focused her attention on the blonde boy who had just seated himself on to the stool. Kori cleared her min of all thoughts and breathed in and out evenly. She began to hear voices, soft and fuzzy at first, but they gradually grew louder and clearer.

"Ah yes… I see you are very daring and brave." She heard a deep voice say. It must have been the hat talking. "But you are also unsure of your abilities… Hmmm… No doubt about the fact that you are extremely intelligent. Where shall I put you?"

"Not Hufflepuff, Not Hufflepuff. Please anywhere but Hufflepuff!" She heard the boy say, or rather think, frantically. Kori couldn't help chuckling to herself. It was rather amusing.

"Not Hufflepuff? Well then, it better be Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. She then pulled herself from the boy's mind. _So that's what was going on. The hat reads your mind and can speak into it. Very clear! _Kori thought. She continued to enter the mind of other students as they were sorted. It was extremely entertaining for her at times. One girl had even been sobbing in her thoughts asking to put into Ravenclaw. The line grew smaller and smaller as time passed. Soon Kori was the last to be sorted. She glanced nervously around the hall, with every face focused on her.

"Now, our last student to be sorted is a 6th year transferred from Shawstone Aligner School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you will all graciously welcome her among you. Anderson, Korrine!" McGonagall shouted. Kori took a deep breath and began to make her way towards the stool, nearing tripping almost falling on her face. Laughter rippled across the hall. She grinned, feeling her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. _Real smooth, Kori, real smooth... _She thought, as she took a seat on to the stool. Just before she placed the hat upon her head, she noticed Malfoy sitting at the far table on the left. He smirked and gave her a wink. She pulled the hat on to her head, blocking him from view.

"Well...another Anderson." She heard the hat's voice in her ear. "It's been ages since I sorted one of you. I believe your great-grandmother was the last. Laine Anderson. She was a Hufflepuff, but where to put you. You are very loyal and caring towards others. You have a very strong heart. Good, good. You are courageous and a bit rebellious. I hope you will not turn out to be another troublemaker like Harry Potter." Kori couldn't help but smile at the last comment.

"My dear, you would fit well in any of the four houses."

"I would prefer to be in Gryffindor if you don't mind." She thought, knowing the hat was able to hear.

"Gryffindor eh... Splendid choice! I think you will do very well there! Let's make the announcement, shall we… Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Kori replaced the hat on to the stool and skipped happily over towards Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. There was a thunderous cheer and applause. Kori smiled broadly. Hermione gave her a hug, while Harry and Ron high-fived her. Other students of Gryffindor down the table shook her hand, welcoming her. Across the room she noticed Malfoy was no longer smirking. In fact he looked a bit, disappointed. Kori shook it off. Why should she give a hoot to why he was looking so down? She dragged her attention away from him as the headmaster stood to speak. Saying some funky magic words, the golden plates in front of her filled with every kind of food imaginable! Kori hadn't eaten for hours and filled her plate up with anything she could get your hands on.

After the feast was finished, Dumbledore stood yet again. Kori wasn't listening though. She was way too tired to even care what he was going on about. Hermione tapped her on the head, knocking her out of her trance.

"Come on. I'll show you the common room now."

Kori stood up and followed her from the Great Hall with Harry and Ron closely behind.

"Now this gets real complicated so try to pay attention to where we're going." Harry said.

"It's not like you'll remember in the morning anyways." Ron said with a grin. Kori laughed. They lead her up a flight of stairs, instructing her to hop over the fifth step if she didn't want to get stuck in it, and as soon as she stepped off on to the landing, the staircase swung around to face the opposite direction. Hermione laughed at her astonishment.

"That's why it's so easy to get lost. Everything is always changing. The pictures leave their frames to visit each other, staircases change directions, and even the statues of armor walk around."

Kori glanced nervously at a statue of armor she was walking past, half expecting it to swing its sword at her. She hurried to catch up with her friends. The entrance to the Gryffindor common room was a large portrait of an extremely fat lady. Harry said the password and the door swung open to reveal a comfortable looking room filled with red armchairs and couches. In one corner of the room was a fireplace, casting a warm glow across the room. Saying goodnight to Harry and Ron, Hermione led her up a staircase leading to the girl's dormitory. Kori went through a wooden door labeled '6th years'.

It was a large, circular room with five 4 poster beds with deep red curtain hanging. The other Gryffindor girls were already there, getting ready for bed and unpacking. Hermione introduced her to all of them before showing Kori which bed was hers. Kori bounced on to her bed, grinning.

"This has to be the most comfortable bed ever!" Kori stated.

"Oh it is! Trust me!" Parvati, one of the Gryffindor girls, answered her. Kori climbed off her bed and changed into her gray pajama pants and white tank top before crawling under the warm covers.

"Night, Herms." Kori sighed, rolling on to her stomach.

"Night, Kori." Hermione said from the bed next to her.

Kori closed her eyes drowsily. She loved it here. Everyone was so nice to her! _And not to mention Malfoy was a total hottie!_ Kori thought, her eyes shot open immediately. _What! N- No! He's repulsive! I hate his guts!_ She fumed silently at herself for letting that little piece of information slip out. In no time at all though, Malfoy had all together slipped from her mind as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Class Schedule

Merry Christmas! Next chapter should be out by tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

Recap: Kori was sorted into Gryffindor with her friends Harry, Ron and Hermione. Spending her first night in the dormitory, she's thankful not to be dreaming of Malfoy.

* * *

The next morning, Kori woke to sunshine pouring through her window, lighting up the dormitory. The other girls, including Hermione, were still fast asleep. Glancing at her alarm clock, Kori groaned loudly. She had woken at least an hour before she'd hoped. Rolling out of bed, she took a hot shower before changing into her uniform and applying a bit of makeup. After, she left her hair down, preferring to let it air dry, giving it a wavy effect.

Already dressed, Kori then noticed a red and gold striped tie lying on her trunk. She smiled… finally she could feel like a true Gryffindor. Putting on her tie, while gathering her school things, she noticed Hermione was awake.

"Finally, someone's a tad lazy!" Kori teased. Hermione threw a pillow at her and missed. Kori grinned.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, stretching.

"I thought I'd go down and get some breakfast." Kori said shrugging.

"Don't you think you'll get lost? You only arrived last night." Hermione asked.

"I'll take my chances." Kori replied grinning. "I'll meet you down there later."

Hermione nodded, stifling a yawn. Kori threw open the dormitory door and skipped down the stone steps into the common room. It was empty apart from Harry sitting alone on one of the red couches, reading a quidditch magazine. She plopped down beside him.

"Hello, Harry!" Kori sang out. He laughed, putting down his magazine.

"Hey, you're up early."

"Well, so are you…" She replied with a sly grin. Harry chuckled.

"Sadly, yes. I couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to come down here and wait for everyone else to wake up."

"Well great! You can come with me! I was headed down to the Great hall for breakfast. I told Hermione I could find my way, but I think I lied." She admitted. Harry laughed.

"I would be honored to escort you down to breakfast." He said, standing. Kori jumped up from the couch and hooked arms with him grinning.

"Lead the way!"

Hermione and Ron showed up in the Great Hall about a half an hour later.

"Well I see you both have finally decided to grace us with your presence." Kori smirked. Hermione smiled as she grabbed a piece of toast from Kori's plate. Ron was sitting across the table, resting his head in his hands. His fiery hair was sticky up in every direction and his eyes were puffy and red.

"Not much of a morning person, eh Ron?" Kori asked, giving him a wink. He smiled slightly.

"Hey, Potter… schedules!" Kori heard from a boy at the other end of the table shout, as he passed a stack of papers down the table. Grabbing a couple, Kori handed them out to her friends.

"Bloody hell! I've got Potions with Snape first thing this morning!" Harry complained. Kori glanced at her own schedule.

"No way, me too!"

Harry leaned over and looked down at her schedule.

"Brilliant! Now we can suffer together!" Harry said, happily.

"You guys better get going to the dungeons then, unless you want to suffer more than you have to!" Hermione warned, concentrating on her own schedule.

"Oh, Hermione put a cork in it. No one wants to hear your goody two shoes advice this early in the morning." Ron moaned loudly. Hermione looked furious.

"Ronald!"

"Do they always fight like this?" Kori asked Harry, as she stood from the table.

"Yup, so get used to it. See you both later!" Harry said loudly to the bickering pair. When neither one replied he rolled his eyes and beckoned for Kori to follow him from the Great Hall. The dungeons seemed like an extremely off place to hold a class, but then she was warned that Snape wasn't exactly the average human. He was a thousand times more evil. _Sounds like my kind of teacher, _Kori thought sarcastically. Entering the damp, musty room, Kori took a seat near the back. The bell sounded and Snape swept into the room. He stared icily at all of his students, most of them looking scared out of their minds.

"Welcome to Potions Level 6. Most of you do not hold the intellectual capacity to be here, but I am not the one to decide such things. I know I am correct in saying that everything we learned the previous years has somehow leaked out of your puny little minds. So for review you will mix together a simple shirking solution. I expect you have the directions memorized. Begin." Snape said coldly before storming behind his desk.

"Well someone had a deprived childhood." Kori muttered. Harry burst out laughing.

"Ah, so that is you Anderson." She heard a familiar drawl and twirled around to see Draco and one of his large friends seated at the table behind her.

"Yes, Malfoy it's me! How can I be of service to you today?" Kori asked sarcastically. Malfoy smiled gleefully.

"Since you asked, Anderson, there are many things I wish you to be of servi-"

"Shut your trap, Malfoy." Harry snarled.

"Well someone not being very nice today?" Malfoy sneered. Kori lightly touched Harry's arm, letting him know that she could handle it.

"Why don't you go and play with your little gorilla friends, Malfoy." She said coolly, eyeing Malfoy's two ape-like cronies.

"Why? I would rather play with you, Anderson." Malfoy smirked. Kori glared daggers at him.

"How dare you talk to me like that! God you're such a pervert Malfoy! Grow up!" She shouted angrily. In an instant, Snape was on the scene.

"What seems to be the problem Potter?" He asked, casting a hateful look at Harry.

"Malfoy was harassing me Professor." Kori spoke up. Snape looked amused.

"Well, we can't have any of the now can we? Malfoy quit harassing your classmate and Anderson, five points from Gryffindor for shouting in my classroom."

Kori couldn't believe it! He had just let Malfoy totally get away with it while she had gotten in trouble for defending herself!

"But...But Professor! That's not fair!" Kori spluttered.

"10 Points! For trying to tell me what's fair and what isn't! Open your mouth again and it will be 50!" Snape snarled. Kori shut her mouth. Snape then walked away from her table looking satisfied, looking for his next victim. Kori glared at Malfoy and he blew her a kiss. Gritting her teeth, Kori turned back to her work. The bell at the end of class was never more welcoming. Kori rushed off to Charms, eager to get as far away from Malfoy as possible. Once there she took a seat at an empty table. None of her friends had this class with her, but she was hopeful someone would just come up and sit with her. Someone did, but it wasn't someone she wanted to see at the moment.

It was Malfoy. He grinned at her seeing the annoyance on her face.

"Don't act like you don't want me to sit here, Anderson. I know you can't resist me." Malfoy said, leaning back in his chair with his arms comfortably resting behind his head. Kori rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, you certainly know me will, Malfoy!" She said sarcastically, turning her back to him.

_Merlin, he's a pain in the ass! _Kori thought.

The rest of the day snailed by, but there was plenty of Malfoy in it. They shared several classes together. In her last class which was Transfiguration, Malfoy had chosen to sit directly behind her once again. She was thankful though that McGonagall was teaching knowing that she wouldn't take any crap from Malfoy. Though, throughout the class she could hear him whispering to his friend Goyle. All he spoke about was her friends and herself and they weren't nice things. _Merlin! I wish I could just turn around and rip out his bloody throat!_ Kori thought. Thanking God that the day was finally over, Kori retreated back to the common room with thoughts running wild about her hatred for him.


	5. Hogsmeade

Hope you're enjoying the story! Next chapter should be out soon.

* * *

"Finished!" Kori shouted triumphantly, collapsing back into her chair. It was finally Friday and she had just completed a particularly nasty essay Snape assigned.

"What? Already? I haven't finished half a page yet!" Ron complained. Kori sat up and pushed her paper towards him.

"You can look at mine if you like!" She said. Ron grinned appreciatively before taking her paper. Hermione look up from the book she was reading.

"Cheating will not get you anywhere, Ronald." She warned, casting both of them a disapproving look.

"Oh come on Hermione! It's the weekend! Give the poor guy a break!" Kori protested. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow." Harry said, sinking down into a nearby armchair.

"What's that?" Kori asked, puzzled.

"Hogsmeade is the local village. It's worth going. They have the best candy shop, not to mention a quidditch store and a Zonko's joke shop." Harry replied.

"I'll go!" Kori shouted excited. Harry chuckled.

"What about you two?"

Ron gave Kori thumbs up, while Hermione just absent-mindedly waved her hand, not even bothering to look up from her book.

"I'll take that means yes." Harry grinned. Kori smiled, finally looking forward to something for the first time all week.

The next afternoon, Kori was in Honeydukes Candy Shop looking at the shelves. It was amazing! _They have every sort of candy I can dream of wanting! Double's Best Blowing Gum, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, Sugar Quills, Levitating Jawbreakers, Blood-flavored Lollipops!_ _Wait-wait… Blood-flavored lollipops? _Kori thought, going back to shelf to take a closer look. 'For Vampires' the outside wrapper clearly read. _Vampires? Weird…Though I wouldn't mind buying one as a joke and giving it to Ron, telling him its cherry favored... _Kori thought mischievously. In the end, she resisted the urge to buy it, because blood probably didn't taste every good and she didn't want him vomiting everywhere. Next door to Honeydukes was the Quality Quidditch supply store. Kori must have spent a good 15 minutes with her nose pressed against the glass case of the newest racing broom: The Blur 3000. Kori already had a Firebolt, but the Blur was 4 times faster, hence the name. She wanted it really bad; Hermione had to literally drag her away from the display case.

"Let's head over to Zonko's." Ron suggested as Kori left the quidditch store.

"Yeah!" Kori agreed excitedly. She loved joke shops.

"I think I'll go next door to the bookshop actually. I don't really like Zonko's." Hermione said.

"We'll meet you back there in half an hour than." Harry said, leading the way into Zonko's.

Hermione nodded and headed toward the bookstore.

Kori looked around the shop in amazement. _This place is so cool! _Kori thought. She looked carefully shelf after shelf trying to choose what gag to buy. She couldn't leave without buying one. Towards the back, Kori noticed a shelf full of the newest merchandise: Exploding Quills. She grinned. _Perfect. _Kori picked up a package and started reading the directions.

"Fancy seeing you here, Anderson..."

Kori jumped. Malfoy had somehow managed to sneak up next to her unnoticed. _Great just the person I wanted to see. _Kori thought sarcastically.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked coldly.

"Well, Anderson, number one this happens to be a public place… meaning I'm allowed here. And number two can't a guy simply start a conversation with a pretty girl?" He answered, grinning. Kori felt herself blushing. _He just called me pretty…_

"Get lost, Malfoy." She muttered, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"What? I couldn't quite hear you." Malfoy said, stepping closer. Kori looked up at him.

"I said get lost!" Kori hissed. Malfoy smirked.

"Ouch that hurt, Anderson. You might want to try being nice for once." He said dramatically.

"Me be nice?" Kori laughed. "That's funny. I'm usually the nice one around here. You're usually the jerk Malfoy. Wait correction… You're always a jerk!" Kori then looked away from him, focusing on the exploding quills package. She pretended to read it, hoping he would get the message and walk away. He didn't. He grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Now you didn't mean that Anderson." Malfoy whispered. Kori felt his warm breathe upon her face and shivered. His ice blue gaze poured into her stormy gray eyes, leaving her feeling as though she were in a trance. She saw him glance at her lips before leaning closer. As he placed his hand on one of her cheeks, Kori inhaled sharply.

_No, no, no… he is not about to kiss me! _Kori thought frantically. Her heart was pounding. Kori knew she should have pulled away, but for some odd reason, she didn't. She continued to protest in her head, but she remained still.

"Kori! Are you back there?" Kori heard Harry calling her and she tore her eyes away from Malfoy, breaking whatever connection that was there. Malfoy reluctantly removed his hand from her cheek and stepped away.

"I'd better leave before Potter sees me with you and rips my bloody head off." Malfoy sighed.

Kori nodded. "I'll see you around."

"Count on it." He replied, flashing a grin. He turned and disappeared down one of the store aisles. Not a minute too soon, Harry and Ron rounded the corner.

"We have to go get Hermione now. Are you buying those?" Ron asked, pointing towards the box of exploding quills in her hand.

"Yeah, let me pay and then we can go." Kori walked to the front of the store and placed the box on the counter. The clerk rang it up and she paid. Kori grabbed her bag from the counter and followed Ron and Harry from the store.

"So where's Hermione again?" Kori asked looking at the row of shops all lined up in one neat row.

"Where else… she's in the bloody bookshop." Harry groaned, trudging towards the door of the bookstore. Kori grinned. Harry must have really disliked bookstores.


	6. Tryouts

Next chapter should be out in 2 days at the most... Enjoy

* * *

Recap: After the encounter with Malfoy in Zonko's, time as moved forward with no word about it since.

* * *

A whole month at Hogwarts for Kori has been recently uneventful. Each week was the same as the first. Waking up, eating, and attending classes, homework, and sleep occasionally. Now the second week of her second month at Hogwarts on Tuesday after classes Kori finally found the time to relax. Kori was laying down on one of the common room couches reading a magazine when the portrait swung open and Harry came in and slumped down next to her.

"What's up?" Kori asked sitting up. Harry sighed.

"We lost both our beaters and one chaser for the team this year. We're having bloody tryouts tomorrow. I hate choosing people... everyone gets pissed if you don't put them on the team. It sucks."

_Did he say chaser?_ Kori in the past was on her old school's quidditch team and was a pretty good chaser. _Maybe I should tryout… _Kori thought.

"You know, I was a chaser at my old school." Kori said casually. Harry lit up.

"No way! You have to tryout Kori!" he said grinning. Kori smiled back.

"I'll think about it, no promises though." She said swinging her feet on to Harry's lap as she lay back down on the couch.

"Alright fine, but tryouts start at seven. You better be there." He warned, pushing her feet off as he stood up.

"Hey!" Kori yelled as she nearly fell off the couch. Harry grinned.

"Sorry, Kor."

She stuck her tongue at him as she situated herself on the couch. He made a face and sprinted up to the boy's dormitory. Kori smiled. _Maybe I should tryout… it would be fun and it's not a big deal… Just for fun…_ Kori thought. After a short debate with herself, Kori decided that she would. After all, bring on the team would give her something to do. With that settled, Kori returned to her magazine, hardly able to wait for tomorrow.

Waking up the next day to her surprise, Kori was unbearably nervous. She thought it would've been due to the fact; she hadn't played since last spring. Throughout the day, Kori had trouble concentrating on her lessons. Thankful when the day ended, she headed back to the common room. As Kori rounded a corner her stomach leapt. Malfoy and his Slytherin gang were standing by the wall, shooting insults at all the first years, scaring them to death. Kori rolled her eyes. _Seriously? How immature can you get?_ Kori walked past them, hoping to go unnoticed. There was no such luck.

"Hey Anderson!"

Kori whirred around to see Malfoy and his posse coming towards her. A girl you knew as Pansy Parkinson was clinging to Malfoy's arm. Kori fought to contain a laugh.

Her hair was seriously messed up; it was greasy and hung in uneven strings in front of her squashed eyes. She looked like a deformed pug. No offence meant of course.

"Yeah Malfoy." Kori answered. He caught up with her.

"I heard you're trying out for chaser on the Gryffindor team." He sneered. Kori continued walking, while Malfoy followed next to her. Kori wondered how he had found out. No one knew except Harry, but it didn't matter how he knew.

"You heard right then Malfoy." Kori said, trying to shake him off. He continued to follow her.

"Well, I just wanted to wish you luck." He said. Kori stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" She asked surprised. _Did he really just say that?_

"Good luck… I can guarantee you'll need it." He said with a smirk. _And there we go. _Kori thought.

"Well, I appreciate you caring enough to take time out of your day to insult me." Kori said with a fake smile. "But you can go now, and take your little whore with you." Kori said nodding towards the ugly Pansy girl still clinging like crazy to his arm. Before he could reply, she spoke up.

"Drakkiiee!" She whined loudly. "She just insulted me!"

_Drakie? What hell kind of nickname is that?_ Kori burst out laughing. Draco looked embarrassed. He shook her off his arm.

"Pansy, how many times have I told you to not call me that!?" He hissed. "Now get away from me!" Pansy backed away, looking hurt. Kori's laughter finally subsided to giggles.

"Well, I have to go, nice talking to ya!" Kori said to Pansy. Pansy gave Kori a dirty look. Kori grinned at her. "I'll see you around Drakie baby…" Kori said, giving Malfoy a wink. Kori slide her hand across his chest as she walked pass him. He just stared. Kori giggled. Just before rounding another corner, Kori turned to see Pansy staring daggers at her and Malfoy smirking. _Ah… Drakie baby! _Kori thought as she started laughing hysterically. _I have to remember that one._

Kori gasped loudly as she entered the Quidditch Pitch with Hermione for tryouts. It was massive! Kori walked towards the middle of the field where already many of people had gathered.

"I'll go get a good seat!" Hermione yelled, heading for the stands. Kori saw Harry on the field. He grinned.

"Glad you could make it!" He teased, leaning on his broom. She smiled and punched his arm playfully.

"Of course! I know how upset you would be if I didn't show."

"Oh yeah, I probably would have cried you a river." He said with a sarcastic sniffle. Kori laughed.

"Alright Potter, be a man, save the tears for another time." A tall black girl grinned, making her way to the front of the group. Harry smiled.

"Sorry, Angelina."

Angelina just rolled her eyes. "Alright, will everyone please quiet down? I can start tryouts when you all are ready to listen to me!" She yelled over the loud, chattering group. Everyone hushed.

"Good, now I assume you're all here for the tryouts. My name's Angelina Johnson, captain of Gryffindor team. First, I want to see the beaters. All beaters please come forward. You'll need to sign the tryout list with your full name and year."

About 7 boys scrambled forward, eagerly signing their names. When the last boy signed Angelina picked a random name from the paper.

"Brandon Wright, 5th year." She called. A tall, muscular boy stepped forward. He was very good-looking. He had light brown hair that stood up in short little spikes, with the tips dyed blonde and honey brown eyes. Kori couldn't help, but check him out a bit.

"The tryouts work like this: The Gryffindor team is split into two separate teams. Pick your team and then we will play for 5 minutes as though we're in a real game. I judge on your skill, along with how you interact with other players. Okay. Understood? Good. Mount your broom Brandon and lift off on my whistle. 1, 2, 3, 'Thweeeeeet!'." All the players ascended into the sky and the game began. Kori watched in awe. The boy was pretty good. One of the best beaters she had seen. She applauded and cheered loudly when his tryout ended. He grinned broadly at her. She smiled back. _He's cute_. Kori watched the rest of the beaters with mild interest until finally the chasers turn came. She signed the list along with 5 others and just to her luck, Angelina chose her first.

Kori gave a deep sigh and straddled her broom. She could hear Hermione cheering for her in the stands. Kori smiled, nice to know someone was rooting for her. Angelina's whistle blew and Kori pressed off from the ground. The game was in motion instantly. Kori grabbed the quaffle from the air and zoomed across the field. All was clear, but then Angelina came up beside her, trying to knock the quaffle from her arms. Kori rolled in midair and shot out burst of speed towards the goal hoops. She decided to confuse Ron, who played keeper, just for the fun of it. Kori could see him turning red with frustration as she zoomed back and forth in a zigzag pattern. She laughed to herself. Kori faked right and sent the quaffle flying through the left hoop. She shot her fist in the air and gave a whoop. Angelina was smiling and nodding. _Not too bad then_. The game continued with Kori making 5 goals, only missing 1. She felt pretty good when she landed to the cheering and applause from those who had watched. Hermione was dancing in the stands and gave her two thumbs up. Kori laughed, Hermione was such a dork. Brandon smiled and gave her a high-five. Kori never even talked to the guy before, but then again who cares. He was hot. Kori half watched the others who tried out. She didn't want to see someone being better, she liked thinking she had a pretty good chance. Tryouts lasted about an hour before she was finally allowed to head back to the common room. Kori's body was sore and aching, but her mind was fully awake and active. Angelina was posting the list tomorrow and she was tingling with nerves. Kori laid awake hours before she finally dozed off.


	7. Bliss to Misery

I'm unsure to when the next chapter will be out with my school starting up again, but I will attempt to update regularly. Also please review, I would like to know how the story is going and if my writing skills are any good. Thank you!

* * *

Despite the lack of sleep, Kori woke up early. Way earlier than she would have liked. She tried to fall back asleep, but it was utterly impossible. Kori rolled out of bed and did her usual morning routine before grabbing her school books and heading down into the common room. Just as she had suspected, it was empty. Kori decided to settle down in an armchair to wait. About half an hour later, she heard footsteps on the boy's dormitory stairs. She turned in her chair to see the hot 5th year guy from the tryouts yesterday.

_Shoot… what was his name? Ben… Billy? No… Brandon! Yeah that's it Brandon! _Kori thought before speaking.

"Hey Brandon!" She said brightly, as he took a seat in the armchair next to her. He looked surprised.

"I didn't even think that you knew my name!" he said with a chuckle. Kori laughed.

"Yeah, I was paying attention at tryouts yesterday. You're really good by the way." She said smiling.

"You are too. You were probably the best chaser to tryout." He said grinning back. _I like him already. _Kori thought with a smile. She spent the rest of the time talking to Brandon about school, quidditch, and general things. The common room filled up gradually with others who were all patiently waiting for the team list. Harry, Ron and Hermione finally came down and Kori introduced them to Brandon. They seemed to like him, which was good. Then Angelina entered the common room with the dreaded list clutched in her hand. _This can either make my dreams come true or make me completely miserable._ She posted it on the bulletin board and everyone crowded around it. Kori stood up from her seat.

"Shall we go and look together then?" She asked Brandon. He heaved himself out of the armchair.

"Yeah, come on."

Both of them shoved their way through the crowd, glancing down the list:

Gryffindor Team:

Keeper: Ronald Weasley

Seeker: Harry Potter

Chasers: Angelina Johnson

Alecia Spinnetx

Korrine Anderson – New Member

Beaters: Brandon Wright – New member

Cody Kert – New Member

…

Kori squealed with excitement as she spotted her name on the list.

"We made it!" She cried, giving Brandon a hug. He grinned at her.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other at practice then?" He asked, flirtatiously. Kori smiled at him and nodded before bouncing over to her friends.

"I'm guessing that you made it." Harry grinned, giving Kori a hug. Hermione was jumping up and down excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you! Ah! I knew you would make it!" She gushed. Kori laughed.

"You were wicked at tryouts, Kor." Ron added with a grin. Kori smiled. She was so incredibly happy.

"I need to like get all my energy out… so I think I'm gonna go for a walk or something! I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall in half an hour… k?" Kori managed to stutter out. Her friends nodded and she turned around and exited the common room. _I can't believe I made it!_ Kori thought as she proceeded to skip happily down the corridors, not paying attention to where she was going. This then caused her to smack right into someone, falling backwards.

"Sorry about that mate… wasn't really paying attention." She said happily, as she stood brushing off her uniform. Looking up, the grin was wiped clean from her face.

"That's right you better be sorry, Anderson." Malfoy snarled. Kori glared at him.

"Whatever" She snorted moving to go around him. He stepped in front of her blocking the path, and then waved sarcastically before entering the Great Hall.

Walking to the Gryffindor table Kori questioned how they kept meeting up like that. _Maybe it's meant to be… No it's not... But he is a total ho- no I hate him!_

Kori took a seat the Gryffindor table waiting for her friends to join her. About 10 minutes later, Brandon took a seat next to her as Hermione, Ron and Harry sat across from her. She happily chatted about how awesome quidditch would be until Harry informed her that they were going to be late for potion class, unless they ran. Luckily they both made it in time. Classes weren't that bad. Kori had successfully ignored Malfoy, until her last class of the day. In Transfiguration with Malfoy sitting directly behind her, McGonagall started off the lesson as she normally did. The class was learning about animagus and it seemed pretty cool to Kori. About half way through the lecture, McGonagall asked the class a question. No one bothered to raise their hand. Kori definitely didn't plan on answering. _I'm not even sure what the question is… I tried to listen… but it didn't work this time. _Kori thought avoiding eye contact with Professor McGonagall. As usual, Hermione raided her hand and rattled off a perfect answer, earning Gryffindor 10 points. Kori ginned happily, feeling lucky that Hermione was around. Though right behind her, Malfoy was whispering loudly enough for her to catch every single word.

"She thinks she knows everything! If someone doesn't take care of that stupid filthy little mudblood soon, then I will. She deserves to die!" Kori tried to ignore it, but couldn't help it beginning to tremble with rage. _Who the fuck does he think he is? She deserves to die!? Oh he will pay for that one… stupid fucking prick! _Kori thoughts then stopped with her standing up in the middle of class and whirling around to face Malfoy.

"Don't you dare say that! You need to learn how to shut your stupid smartass mouth, fuckhead!" Kori screamed furiously. Malfoy sat at his desk shocked. He quickly shook it off and stood up to face her.

"I'll say whatever the hell I want bitch!" He screamed back. Kori then raised her hand, ready to slap him clear across the face when she felt someone's sharp grasp around her wrist…

Kori turned to see McGonagall, and she did not look happy. She was frightening when she was angry, especially now.

"I don't know what has gotten into the both of you, but you will be severely punished! How dare you interrupt my class in such a childish manner! Both of you will stay after class! Now, take your seats!" McGonagall shouted, releasing Kori's wrist. Kori glared at Malfoy one last time before taking her seat.

"Now, as I was saying before Mr. Malfoy and Miss Anderson decided to act like two-year olds…" McGonagall said, continuing her lecture. Hermione elbowed Kori slightly.

"You shouldn't have stuck up for me like that Kori. I know what he said about me. It doesn't bother me anymore. I can ignore it." She whispered.

"Hermione, maybe it doesn't bother you, but it disgusts me! How dare he say that! I want to bloody kill him!" Kori whispered harshly, pounding her fists on the desk. McGonagall looked at her sharply.

"Miss Anderson! Haven't you gotten yourself in enough trouble for one class! Now I will not ask you again! Be quiet and pay attention!"

"Yes Ma'am." Kori murmured, bowing her head. Needless to say, she didn't speak another word for the rest of the class. The bell rang and everyone scattered from the classroom, that is, everyone but Kori and Malfoy. McGonagall shut the door behind the last person and walked to the front of the classroom. Kori gulped preparing herself for the punishment she was about to endure.

"Now I don't know what happened today, but let me just say I have been constantly dealing with you two arguing and fighting since day one! Frankly, I am sick of it! I refuse to deal with it anymore! You are in 6th year for god sakes! Act like it!" McGonagall removed her glasses with a sigh and massaged her temples.

"Are-are you gonna put us in detention?" Malfoy asked timidly. McGonagall gave him a look that clearly stated… How dare you speak after what I just told you… She sighed again and put her glasses back on, staring at Malfoy.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I clearly think you both deserve it."

Kori and Malfoy groaned simultaneously.

"You will not be serving detention with Mr. Filch as usual though. You will both meet here twice a week for an hour and learn to be civil to one another." McGonagall stated. _What! Detention with Malfoy! No no no!_

"But professor, I can't stand him!" Kori whined.

"…And I hate her guts!" Malfoy added from behind her. McGonagall looked amused.

"Well, this is your chance to learn how to like each other. Now let me see what days and times I want you here." McGonagall said walking behind her desk, leafing through a small agenda book.

_Learn to like Malfoy! Never! Sure what if we almost kissed back in Hogsmeade, but that was just… It wasn't for real. We hate each other! Ahh! This is all stupid Malfoy's fault!_

"Tuesdays and Thursdays at precisely seven o'clock," McGonagall said, snapping the agenda book shut. "Now please, get out of my sight."

Kori gathered up her books and raced out the door. There was no way she wanted to be anywhere near Malfoy now. Not without wanting to murder him at least. _I hate you Draco Malfoy!_


	8. First Detention

Based on the colorful language the characters use and future events that will happen in the story (including this chapter); I'll be changing the story to M-rated. Thanks for the support and the helpful reviews!

* * *

"McGonagall gave you a detention then I suppose." Harry said the next morning at breakfast. Kori's friends hadn't had a chance to talk to her last night; she stormed up to the dormitory and went to bed. She was angry, who could blame her?

"No… not a detention. She is making me go twice a week, and every single one has to be served with that stupid moron Draco Malfoy." Kori growled, stabbing a piece of egg rather violently with her fork.

"Maybe you can kill him off. That would be doing all of us a favor." Harry joked. Kori smiled. _Aww he's trying to make me feel better… Well it's working a little._

"Well, he'll be lucky if I don't try! God I hate him!" Kori shouted, throwing her fork on to her plate with a loud clang. Harry gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry about it Kori. Just ignore him. It'll be fine."

"Fine… it'll be fine? Like hell it will!" Kori yelled. "My first detention is tonight!"

Harry sighed. "Okay, it won't be fine. Now hurry up. We're going to be late for Potions again."

Kori stood up, grabbed her schoolbooks and stomped out of the Great Hall. Harry hurried behind trying to keep up with her.

"Kori, you're going to be late for detention." Hermione scolded. Kori was slowly eating her dinner, taking as much time as possible.

"I'm not finished eating yet though…" She whined, putting more food on her already filled plate. Brandon chuckled next to her.

"She's right. McGonagall might give you more detention if you don't show up.

Kori rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm going! Are you happy now?" Kori said as she stood up, glaring at her friends.

"Yes, we're very happy, now go!" Hermione said, waving her hand towards the doors. Kori made a face at her and trudged out of the Great Hall. Reaching McGonagall's classroom door, Kori knocked loudly.

"Come in Miss Anderson!" Kori heard her call from inside. She sighed, and entered the classroom. Malfoy was already there, smirking at her. _Oh please… _Kori thought as she took a seat at the table next to him.

"Alright, now I'm going to be down the hall in the teacher's lounge. I trust you both to behave. I'll return at precisely eight o'clock." With that said, McGonagall swept from the room. The door snapped shut and Kori turned to face Malfoy.

"Let's get this straight, Malfoy. Leave me alone and don't talk to me at all, and I will not say one word to you." Kori said icily. Malfoy gave her an amused smile.

"Who put you in charge, Anderson?"

Kori stood up from her desk and walked over the back wall of the classroom leaning casually against it. "Well, seeing as you are the one who got us in trouble…"

Malfoy stood up and made his way over to her. "I believe you were the one who couldn't keep your bloody mouth shut." He snarled, stepping closer. Kori was barely tall enough to reach eye contact with him.

"I would have kept my mouth shut if you hadn't been such an asshole saying all that crap about Hermione!" Kori shouted. Malfoy's blue eyes blazed angrily.

"You can't tell me what the fuck to do Anderson!" He shouted back, pushing Kori against the wall. In reaction, she slapped him across the face causing him to stumble backwards.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Kori screamed. Malfoy looked furious.

"You little bitch!" He yelled. He grabbed her arms pinning them above her head, using his body to press her against the wall. Kori squirmed underneath him, trying to break free. Malfoy just smirked at her.

"Not so tough now, eh Anderson?"

Kori glared at him. "God, Malfoy! You think your suck a fucking bad ass and you're so bloody cool! But guess what? You're nothing, but a fuckin' pretty boy and I hate you!" Kori growled. He pressed against the wall harder.

"Don't you dare call me that." He hissed into her ear. Kori stared coldly into his electric blue eyes. _God… he has nice eyes… _Kori noticed Malfoy was staring back, but not looking angry. It was a different look. He let go of her arms and Kori let them drop to her sides.

"Get off me." She whispered, pushing him away. Kori sulked to the other side of the classroom and sat in a chair facing the opposite direction. Her heart was pounding hard and her stomach was doing flip-flops. _I still hate him… will at least I think I do._ She couldn't help, but think about how good his body had felt pressed against hers, how incredibly gorgeous his eyes were, and how sexy his smile was. _Ugh what's wrong with me! This is Draco Malfoy, a.k.a. arch-enemy! Why am I thinking like this? _Kori snuck a glance at him from across the room. He was leaning against the wall with his arms cross, studying her intently. She quickly looked away and sat in silence for the remainder of the detention.

McGonagall returned at eight and released them both. Kori gave Malfoy five minutes head start so she wouldn't have to be anywhere, near him. She walked absentmindedly through the corridors and entered her noisy common room. Brandon had called her name, trying to get her attention, but she didn't feel like talking to anyone at that moment. Kori pointed to the stairs and mouthed over the rowdy room that she was tired. Brandon nodded, looking a little disappointed.

Kori climbed the dormitory stairs and entered the empty room. She collapsed on her bed and after pulling the red curtains shut, not even bothering to change her clothes. She stared up at the ceiling design, lost in thought. _I'm almost positive I hate him. _Almost being the key word. She couldn't understand that if she hated him, why she felt like that. _Why is it so complicated? _Kori flipped on to her stomach and punched her pillow. There was absolutely no way she could every not hate Malfoy. Kori closed her eyes trying to fall asleep, trying to get Malfoy out of her head. But she knew… if she couldn't get someone out of her head… chances are they're supposed to be there.


	9. Slime and Friends

Thanks to snow, school hasn't started yet. So here's a nice long chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"So how was your detention last night?" Hermione asked, as Kori plopped down beside to her the next morning at breakfast. Kori groaned loudly.

"Awful! Malfoy and I got into a fight."

"Are you serious?" Hermione gasped, her eyes growing wide. Kori nodded.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Brandon demanded from across the table.

"No, not really… It was just an argument at first, but then it got nasty and next thing I know he had me shoved against the wall!"

Brandon's hands curled into fists. "I'll kill that bloody git!" He growled. Kori rolled her eyes. _He's a bit dramatic, but cute._

"I would have cursed him if I were you." Harry said.

"I wasn't thinking about that at the time. I did slap him though." She grinned. Everyone laughed.

"I would have loved to see that!" Harry chuckled. Kori smiled.

"Maybe you will sometime. I wouldn't mind doing it again. The stupid moron deserves it."

"Right you are... but come on. Potions will start soon." Harry said, standing. Kori gathered her books.

"I'll see you all later." Kori called off to her friends, as she left the Great Hall.

Kori and Harry took their usual seats in Potions as they waited for Snape to begin the lesson. Malfoy swaggered into the room followed by his usual Slytherin posse. Kori growled under her breath.

"God do I hate him!" Kori muttered. "I dearly would love to rip out his throat!"

Harry chuckled from next to her. "Go ahead."

Kori glared at Malfoy as he passed her. He just smirked and gave her a wink.

"Everyone take your seats and be quiet!" Snape shouted across the room. Everyone scrambled to their chairs and shut their mouths.

"Now today, I will be pairing you with a different person for a group assignment. You and your partner will mix a Forgetful Potion! Now remember this is a group activity, so either you both work together, or you both take zeroes. Understood? Good. Now the first group will be... Miss Anderson and Mr. Malfoy." Snape called out. _What No! No! No!_ Kori opened her mouth to argue, but Harry stepped on her foot.

"Ouch!" She hissed. Harry gave her a look that clearly said, shut up and don't argue.

"Well, Miss Anderson! Move and join Mr. Malfoy!" Snape snarled. Kori grabbed her things and walked to the table behind her throwing down her cauldron. She plopped down next to Malfoy and he smirked at her.

"Well, well. Going to behave today Anderson? Or am I going to have to hurt you like last night?"

Kori snorted. "Yeah, right. You couldn't hurt me if you tried!"

Malfoy grinned maliciously. "Try me and see what happens."

"Whatever, Malfoy." Kori sighed coldly.

"Oh come on, don't lie. I know how badly you want me." Malfoy smirked.

"Oh yeah! You're so sexy!" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Malfoy continued to smirk.

_God he is so hot… Wait… No! I meant god he is so annoying! _After Snape had paired everyone, he flicked his wand and the directions magically appeared on the blackboard.

"Begin!" He ordered, taking a seat behind his desk. Kori glared at Malfoy.

"Alright now I really don't want a zero right now so you're going to listen and do everything I tell you to." Kori directed. Malfoy grinned.

"Whatever you say, Anderson."

Kori was surprised that he didn't argue. "Good. Now start cutting those caterpillars and I'll add these gross dead spiders." Kori said, holding up a jar of spiders. Malfoy groaned loudly before taking out his knife and slicing the caterpillars. Kori added the spiders and the potion hissed loudly.

"I'm going to go get some bat's eyes from the cupboards. Do not add those caterpillars until I add the bat's eyes! Okay? Are you even listening to me?" She asked irritably. Malfoy smirked.

"Of course Anderson."

Kori rolled her eyes. "God you're such a moron." She stood up before he could answer and headed to the cupboards. Kori quickly got what she needed and returned to the table. Malfoy was leaning back in his chair, doing nothing. Kori glared at him as she added the bat's eyes. The potion immediately began to bubble and hiss. Foam poured over the sides as the cauldron shook and spluttered. _Okay I don't think this was supposed to happen._ Kori looked over at Malfoy and suddenly it dawned on her.

"You stupid idiot! I thought I told you to wait before you put in the bloody caterpillars!" She screamed, grabbing ahold of his collar.

"I didn't think it would matter!" He said pushing her off him.

"Well, look what you bloody did!" Kori shouted pointing at the now overflowing cauldron.

"Whatever, it's not that big of a deal." He spat. As he finished his sentence, the cauldron exploded.

The force of the explosion sent both of them flying backwards. Neon green goo flew everywhere landing on everyone, but mostly on Kori and Malfoy. Kori stood up, almost slipping on the ooze covered floor. She wiped the goo from her eyes, but instantly wished she hadn't. Snape was looming over her...and he looked ready to kill. She stepped back fearfully.

"Can either of you please explain what just happened?" He hissed.

"I umm well you see..." Kori stuttered, sounding like a complete idiot. Snape cut her off.

"Never mind! Now both of you to the Hospital wing immediately. When you are finished, you will clean up this room! Now go!" He shouted. Kori nodded and scrambled out the door, with Malfoy right behind her. Once they were safe from Snape in the hallway, Malfoy let out a low whistle.

"That was a close one."

"Yeah, thanks to you." Kori muttered.

"What? You think this is my fault?" He spluttered.

"Uh… yeah! You were the one who didn't listen when I specifically told you to not add the caterpillars!" Kori snapped.

"This is your fault, not mine." He growled. Kori stopped walking and whirled on him.

"My fault… My fault? How the hell is it my fault!" She screamed.

He shrugged. "It's your fault. That's all there is to it."

Kori glared daggers at him. There was sick neon green goo all over him. She couldn't help, but start to laugh. Kori stood against the wall for support as she doubled over in laughter.

Malfoy looked confused. "What the hell is so funny?" He demanded.

"You look so stupid!" She giggled, taking a breath between each word.

"Well, uh... you don't look so great yourself, hotshot." Malfoy grinned, wiping some ooze off her face. Kori laughed.

"Oh come on Malfoy! Admit it! You think I look dead sexy!" She teased. Malfoy smirked and began walking down the corridor. Kori skipped after him.

"Come on! I'll admit that you look hot all the time!" She blurted out. Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. Kori clapped a hand to her mouth. _Way to go!_

Malfoy smirked. "What was that Anderson? I think I just heard you say you think I'm hot." He walked back toward her causing her to back up into a wall.

Kori shrugged. "So!"

"So? I always knew you wanted me." He grinned, placing his right hand on the wall, so he was leaning over her. She turned and pulled his tie making him inches away from her face.

"Guess you were right." Kori whispered, smiling mischievously.

"Malfoy! Anderson! What are you two doing in the hallway! And what is that you're covered in!"

Kori let go of Malfoy's tie and turned around to see McGonagall striding towards them.

"We're heading to the hospital wing, Professor. We had a bit of an accident in Potions." Kori said quickly, motioning towards her ooze covered clothing.

"Well get there then! Mr. Filch will be furious if he sees you dripping this gunk all over the corridor floors." McGonagall said sternly.

"Yes ma'am. We're going." Malfoy said. McGonagall turned and continued down the hallway.

"Guess we better go before Filch shows up then." Malfoy said, glancing around nervously for the creepy caretaker.

"I'll race you." Kori said.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"I'll race you. Loser cleans Snape's room while winner watches!"

"You're on!" Malfoy smirked. Kori took off sprinting down the hallway. Malfoy hurried after her. He caught up next to her.

"That wasn't fair Anderson. You cheated!" He whined.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy!" She groaned. Kori rounded the corner and put on a burst of speed. She slid to a stop in front of the hospital wing and flew in side.

"I win!" She shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

"I let you win!" Malfoy said next to her. She made a face at him.

"What is going on? What happened to you lot!" Madam Pomfrey asked, bustling into the room.

"Spilled forgetful potion." Kori said. Madam Pomfrey ushered them into the hospital wing and began cleaning them up.

It took at least an hour for Madam Pomfrey to fully cleanse both of them and magically clean their robes. Kori waited for Malfoy in the hallway, where he joined her five minutes later. She grinned.

"Finally! I've been waiting for hours!" Kori yelled dramatically.

"Shut up, Kori. I know for a fact that you just came out here not even three minutes ago." Malfoy shot back with a smirk.

"You called me Kori!" She said in shock, as she followed him down the hallway.

"Well, that is your name, moron." Malfoy grinned.

"No...I mean yeah it is, but you usually always call me Anderson. So, yeah…" She finished lamely.

Malfoy chuckled. "Oh shut up, Draco." She sighed, playfully punching him in the arm. He smirked and pushed her back. _Okay, so I tell him his hot and we are on a first name basis now, not be mention we're flirting like crazy…Merlin what the hell was going on!_

Kori's thoughts were interrupted once outside Snape's classroom, when the door opened. Green slime was still splattered all over the floor, tables, ceiling, and walls.

"There you two are! Now get cleaning! This room won't clean itself. And consider yourselves lucky I don't put you both in detention instead." Snape spat irritably as he saw them come through the door.

He swept past Kori and Malfoy and slammed the classroom door shut on his way out.

"Well then..." Kori said as she began looking around the room. "I believe I won that race, so you get to clean while I just sit here and watch."

Malfoy smirked. "I think not, unless you want to face the consequences."

"Oh and what would that be, you torturing me all day? Oh, the horror!" Kori shouted, clasping her hands in mock terror. "But then again, that wouldn't be much different from any other day, now would it?"

Malfoy grinned. "Shut it and start cleaning." He ordered.

"Oh, I'm scared now. Little Drakie baby is giving orders!" She snorted taking out her wand. Malfoy gave her an amused smile. Kori grinned and began performing a cleaning charm. The room was finished rather quickly, just in time for Snape's return. He scowled as he inspected the room; Kori knew that they both had done a better job than he had hoped.

"This is decent. I'm warning you both though, to never let this happen again, or you will both be very sorry. Now get out of my sight!" Snape hissed, pointing towards the door. _Gladly._

Kori nearly ran out of the classroom, followed by Draco.

Draco walked with her to the grand staircase where they were forced to part in opposite directions. Kori smiled at him before making a right. Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I just wanted to...I guess say I'm sorry for the whole exploding potion thing. I know we both have zeroes, which sucks and that's my fault." Draco muttered staring at the floor. Kori could barely see him blushing. _Is he blushing… wait! He's apologizing!_ _Wow this day keeps getting weirder and weirder, but he's so darn cute when he's embarrassed._

Kori lifted his chin with her hand so she was looking directly into his incredible ice blue eyes. He smiled a real smile, not one of his evil little grins or sexy smirks.

"Thanks Draco...it means a lot to me." She said softly. Then quite suddenly, she didn't know why, but she kissed him right on the lips. His blue eyes widened and he stared at her. She felt herself turning red.

"Oh god, sorry Draco." She said hurriedly. Kori turned around and ran off towards the common room. _Oh my god! I just kissed him! What was I thinking! Merlin, this is not good._ Kori ran faster.

"Oomph" Kori grunted as she ran right smack into someone. Kori stumbled backwards and fell.

"Sorry are you alright?" A voice asked, as they held out a hand and helped Kori up.

Kori sighed. "Yes, I'm fine. That was my fault sorry." Kori looked up at the girl she ran into and smiled.

"I recognize you ...I think you're in a couple of my classes." The girl said thoughtfully. Kori peered closer at her. She did look familiar with her jet black hair, pink highlights, and the green eyes.

"Yeah, I've seen you around. You're in Ravenclaw. I'm Kori Anderson." Kori said shaking the girl's hand.

"Ah...I knew I recognized you. I'm Samantha Hocking." She said, introducing herself.

"Nice meeting you." Kori smiled. She smiled back.

"I hope I'm not being too forward..., but what's wrong? You look stressed or something…" Samantha asked, concerned.

"It's a long story. God I'm stupid…" Kori sighed, running a hand through her long dark hair. Samantha smiled at her sympathetically.

"It's about a guy, isn't it? I can tell."

Kori nodded.

"Well... I know we just met and everything...but if you wanna talk or something... I mean I've had my share of guy troubles." Samantha offered.

Kori laughed. "Yeah, actually that would be great. If you don't mind, of course."

"Nope, I haven't anything better to do. Come on. We can talk in there." Samantha said waving towards the library.

"Alright." And Kori followed her to a vacant table in the empty library. It wasn't hard to open up to Samantha. She seemed to know exactly what Kori were talking about. The whole Draco Malfoy thing...how she hated him but then she didn't. Kori was glad to have run into her. It was just the beginning of a new friendship.


	10. Mind Reading

I apologize for the long wait. For updates on chapter updates look to my profile. Enjoy!

* * *

Recap: After cleaning up after the Potions incident, Kori was releasing stress to her new friend, Samantha, in the library.

Kori and Samantha left the library around dinner time. Kori hadn't realized that she had talked for so long. As she entered the Great Hall, Samantha went and sat with her Ravenclaw friends, telling her while walking away she'd talk to her later. Kori nodded and joined her own friends at the Gryffindor's table.

"Where have you been? You skipped out on nearly all of our classes today!" Hermione said frantically as soon as Kori took a seat.

"Malfoy and I blew up our Potion in Snape's class today." Kori said grinning.

"You what? Are you alright?" Hermione asked. Kori laughed.

"Yes yes, I'm perfectly fine! We went to the hospital wing and then we cleaned Snape's room. After that I ran into someone and we ended up talking for a while. I forgot about going to class." Kori laughed. Hermione gave her a disapproving look.

"That just seems like your luck these days, doesn't it? First detentions with that idiot and now today you spent another good two hours with him." Brandon said from next to Kori.

Kori shrugged. "Yeah...he's not that bad though… sometimes."

"Okay... sure." Brandon grinned. "But I don't believe you."

"I didn't say you had to believe me." Kori said. "I think I'm going to go to the common room guys. I'm tired." Kori stood up from the table.

"I'll go with you then." Brandon offered.

"Whatever makes you happy?" Kori said shrugging. She turned to the rest of her friends. "I'll catch you all later."

Brandon wrapped his arm around Kori's shoulders and she exited the Great Hall. She didn't really mind. After all, Brandon was a pretty good-looking guy. Plus, Samantha had told her to look for other guys, to help her forget what she felt for Malfoy. So she flirted back and forth down the hallway. As Kori rounded a corner, she almost ran into someone else for the second time that day. It was Malfoy. Kori started blushing. She hadn't forgotten that just a few short hours ago she had kissed him. He wasn't alone now though. Pansy was with him of course. God she hated her! She had her arm wrapped around Malfoy's waist. Kori felt a surge of jealousy. _No no...I'm not jealous. I have Brandon. Not jealous, not jealous..._ Kori kept repeating it in her head.

"Malfoy." Brandon said coldly, stepping around him. Malfoy stared at Kori, making her blush even more.

"Wright." Malfoy said, answering Brandon by his last name. Brandon scowled and continued down the hallway. Kori turned and glanced over her shoulder at Malfoy, only to find him doing the same thing. She quickly looked away and finally entered the common room.

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed, Brandon. I'm really tired." Kori said.

"Alright night then." Brandon said. He then kissed her softly on the cheek. Kori smiled and blushed. Brandon grinned. Kori walked towards the girl's dormitory steps.

"Night." Kori called, as she ran up the stairs. She changed her clothes and fell into bed. She desperately could use Samantha's guy advice now. First Malfoy... now Brandon, but there was a difference. What she felt for Malfoy, whether it was hate or her liking him a lot was stronger than anything she'd felt with Brandon. _Oh lordy...boys are so confusing._

"Hey Kori!" She looked up to see Samantha making her way over towards her. It looked like she had one of her Ravenclaw friends with her. It was early the next morning at breakfast and Kori was sitting alone, because all her friends were still sleeping.

"Morning Sam!" Kori sang out as Sam took a seat next to her.

"This is my friend Natasha." Sam said, introducing Kori to the girl next to her. She smiled shyly. She had blond hair with brown highlights, and warm brown eyes. She looked like a nice person.

"Hi... I'm Kori." She said flashing Natasha a friendly grin.

"Hi." Natasha replied, still a little shyly._ I guess she will talk when she feels more comfortable around me._

"You will never believe what happened after I left dinner last night!" Kori exclaimed.

"What?" Sam asked curiously, leaning forward. Kori glanced over at Natasha. She felt she could definitely trust her and went on with her story. When Kori was finished Sam spoke up.

"Okay so let me get this straight. First, you kiss Draco. Then later Brandon kissed you. Geez...the boys are loving you."

Kori laughed. "Well, Brandon might like me..., but I was the one that kissed Draco. I don't think he likes me."

"Whatever... I think he does. Now anyways… this Brandon guy. Is he evil, arrogant, and perverted like Draco?" Samantha asked with a grin.

"Not that I know of." Kori grinned back.

"Well, there is one way to find out..." She said with a mischievous smile.

"How?" Kori asked, totally clueless.

"Read his mind, moron!" Samantha shouted. Students down the Gryffindor table looked at them oddly. Kori laughed.

"Let's inform the whole table now shall we."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up...but seriously. It's a good idea. It won't cause any harm. Just read his mind!"

"Right now?" Kori asked, glancing down the table at Brandon and his 5th year friends.

"Yeah… why not?" Samantha said shrugging.

"You can read minds?" Natasha piped up. Kori looked over at the quiet girl.

"Yeah, comes in handy at time like this." Kori grinned.

"No way! I have something like that too! Not exactly mind reading, but it's similar. I have C.R.!" Natasha stated. _C.R… That's awesome! What is it…?_

Seeing the blank expression on Kori's face, Natasha went on.

"C.R. is this nifty little trait power. I can pick up on which guys like me and what they think about me. It's pretty cool." Natasha explained.

"Pretty cool? That's awesome! You know how much easier all girl's lives would be if they could do that?" Kori shouted, excitedly. Natasha shrugged, smiling.

"Okay, okay! I already know this so it's not news to me. But I, and I'm sure Natasha too, really wants to know what's going on inside this guy's head. So go!" Samantha interrupted. Kori laughed.

"Alright...hold on." Kori said. She looked over at Brandon again. He was laughing at a joke one of his friends had just told him. Kori concentrated on his mind. She heard something… yes she was in. Kori closed her eyes to look at the pictures in his mind. _Okay let's see... some homework... boring... is that firewhiskey? Okay so he's a little bad and drinks sometimes..._ Kori dug deeper in his thoughts. There was an image of him kissing a 5th year Gryffindor girl in the hallway. _I wonder who she is... wait, wait... is that me?_ Kori looked at the next image in his mind. It most definitely was her. _This can't be a real memory, because this has never happened..._

It was a thought about her. She was in the common room sitting on the couch with Brandon. He starts kissing her and she pulls him on top of her. The image showed that she were really getting into it. _What is he doing? _His hand began to slide up her skirt and…

"Ahh!" Kori pulled out of his mind quickly and fell off the bench on to the floor. "Eww, eww, eww!" Kori cried, covering her eyes with her hands.

"What happened? Are you okay, Kori?" Natasha asked, leaning over the table. Kori sat up and brushed her skirt off, sitting back down on the bench. It seemed like everyone in the hall had heard her scream, because every face was turned towards her. Kori looked over towards the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy grinning at her. She felt her face heating up.

"Okay... you all can stop staring at her lovely face now... unless the lot of you want to be hexed!" Samantha yelled, brandishing her wand. Everyone immediately turned away and continued with their conversations.

"Thanks, Sam." Kori said appreciatively.

"No problem." She replied, placing her wand back into her pocket. "But what did you see? It must have been pretty bad!"

"You have no idea!" Kori said, horrified. She told her what exactly she just saw.

"Oh my god! Eww!" Samantha hissed when Kori had finished. Natasha was just staring over at Brandon, horrified and clearly disgusted.

"I know, I know! I don't even wanna look at him anymore!" Kori said in disgust.

"Well then, we better move now, because I think he's comin over here." Samantha said, pointing towards Brandon.

"Oh Merlin...come on you guys." Kori said, getting up from the table and leaving the Great Hall. Samantha followed.

"I think I'll head to Potions early today." Kori said, leaning against the wall just outside the Great Hall.

"That would be a good idea, but do you wanna hang out with us tonight after dinner? Natasha and I were gonna find some trouble to get into or something." Samantha asked.

"Oh yeah, Sam." Natasha said, rolling her eyes. "More likely were gonna go sit in the library and study." She grinned.

"I can't!" Kori groaned loudly. "Detention with Malfoy."

"Ah yes... I'm sure that will be horrible... seeing how you're in love with him and all." Samantha said grinning.

"I am not in love with Draco Malfoy!" Kori shouted loudly. And how ironic is it that at the same moment no other than Draco Malfoy strolls out of the Great Hall. Kori shut her mouth quickly, but it was too late. He had heard her then smirked.

"What's this, Anderson? First you kiss me and now you're declaring your love for me?" Malfoy asked, grinning. Before she could answer, Samantha spoke up.

"O shut up Malfoy! We all know you liked it and how badly you want her." She smiled. Malfoy didn't reply. He just grinned more broadly and headed down the passage way. _He is so hot!_ Kori smiled to herself.

"Ah... you do love him! You'll have to tell us all about that detention later!" Samantha grinned. "But now, we have to go before we're late for Charms."

They both ran off, hollering about how Kori Anderson was desperately in love with Draco Malfoy. Kori rolled her eyes and headed for the dungeons.

_My awesome friends..._ Kori thought with a smile.


	11. Hot Mess

Once again look to my profile for chapter updates. Enjoy

* * *

Recap: After discovering the disturbing thoughts from Brandon, Kori had avoided him all day. Now at dinner, she is preparing to go to detention.

"You probably should go now." Ron said later at dinner. "It's almost seven."

"Yeah..." Kori sighed standing up from the table.

"I'll walk you there." Brandon said, standing up alongside her.

"No!" Kori shouted. He gave her a quizzical look. "I mean...no you don't have to." She said, forcing a smile.

"No, I want to." He replied, smiling back. Once again he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she began to leave the Great Hall. Kori looked over at the Ravenclaw table and spotted Samantha and Natasha. She gave them both a horrified look.

"Help me!" Kori silently mouthed. Sam shook her head, which clearly meant 'How? I don't know what to do!' and Natasha mouthed "Just run away!"

Kori shook her head and looked away. Just in time to see Malfoy making his way from the Slytherin table towards the doors. It was worth a try. Kori stared at him until he looked at her making eye contact.

"Save me! Help me, please!" She mouthed, nodding her head towards Brandon. He looked confused at first, but then he seemed to get the point and walked over towards them. He stopped in front of her and Brandon, blocking their path.

"What do you want?" Brandon snarled. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Even though it's none of your business, Wright. I'm supposed to show Anderson here to the new spot McGonagall wants us to serve our detentions. Now if you'll excuse us..." Malfoy said, pulling her away from Brandon. Kori gladly allowed Malfoy to lead her out of the hall, leaving Brandon standing there. Once safely in the corridor, Kori let out a sigh.

"Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you thank you!" She said to Malfoy gratefully. He grinned.

"You owe me big time Anderson."

"Yeah...sure." Kori said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"What? I just saved you from that stupid git Wright and this is how you repay me?" Malfoy said in mock sadness. "I'm hurt Anderson."

"I said thank you, didn't I?" She shrugged, making her way to detention. Malfoy followed.

"You did. I guess that's enough. But only because I know how much you're in love with me." Malfoy smirked.

"I do not love you!" Kori shouted irritably.

"Okay, you don't have to lie. Just admit it. You want me bad." Malfoy continued with an evil grin.

"Go away!" She yelled icily. Kori walked faster and reached McGonagall's room first. She threw open the door and sat in a seat on the far side of the room. Seconds later, Malfoy strolled in, that stupid evil grin still plastered on his gorgeous face. Kori glared at him as he took a seat on the opposite side of the room. "Nice to see you both here. Now I'm sure you know how this works. You just sit here and be civil to each other until I return at eight o' clock. Behave!" McGonagall warned as she exited the room. It was quiet. They didn't speak one word to each other. _Boring…_ Kori glanced around the room, but her eyes kept wondering back to Malfoy. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. _I wonder..._ Kori thought. I don't think he would notice if I just took a look... She was thinking of course about reading his mind. Kori finally decided that she had to. She was dying to see what was inside his mind. She concentrated, clearing her mind, and within seconds she could see inside his very thoughts. It was getting easier to enter people's minds the more often she did it. She looked around. _Nothing too interesting..._ There were other interesting things, they just weren't what she was looking for. Being honest, she was looking for herself. _Ah!_ She finally found it. His thoughts about her weren't perverted like Brandon's. If anything...they were sweet. She found the image of the day she had kissed him. There weren't any negative thoughts about it. He didn't hate her at all... he liked her.

Suddenly, all his thoughts went blank. That could mean two things… either he had died...or he knew she was reading his mind. She immediately pulled out of his thoughts and stared at the desk. Kori then glanced over at Malfoy. He was grinning at her. _Merlin...this can't be good._

"Enjoying yourself Anderson? I know how hot you find me, but still that's no excuse to stare." He smirked. She felt herself blushing. "Did you like reading my mind? Find anything interesting in there? I'm sure you found some interesting things in Brandon Wright's mind."

"Eww! No! He's such a pervert! I hate him! Shut up!" Kori screamed angrily. This just made Malfoy smirk even more. He walked over and sat in the chair next to her.

"You like him Anderson. You're probably Brandon's little whore, aren't you?" He asked gleefully.

"No! I am not! That's really sick! God, you're so immature Malfoy!" Kori shot back.

"I don't care if you like little Brandon. I'm sure there's a way you could be both his and my whore." Malfoy grinned evilly. _Oh my god, will he just shut up!_

"Malfoy! Shut up!" She shouted. "Do you like making me angry or something? Cause it bloody hell seems like it! And wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" She ordered. Kori had never felt more furious than now. _Merlin... who did he think he is, saying stuff like that?_ Malfoy continued to smirk at her. He knew it made her mad, he seemed to enjoy adding more fuel to her anger.

"I hate you so much!" She growled, turning herself in her chair so she had her back to the table. This way she didn't have to see he's stupid smirk. Malfoy stood up and moved in front of her. He placed his hands on either side of her, firmly on the table. There was no way she could move away from him now, he had her trapped. Kori glared up at him coldly.

"I hate you!" She muttered again. Malfoy smirked.

"No you don't." He whispered. _Huh?_

"Wha- What did you say?" Kori stuttered, as he leaned closer to her. His ice blue eyes looked directly into her gray ones. Her heart was pounding. He was so close, she could almost taste him.

"I said... no you do not hate me." He repeated firmly. Suddenly his lips were on hers in a breathtaking kiss. Kori stiffened, as she felt her heart skip a beat. _Oh god, oh god_! Kori thought frantically. She knew she should have pulled away, but she couldn't. As his kiss deepened, she found herself giving in. She slipped her arms around his neck and stood up from her chair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. As he did, Kori felt his tongue pressing against her lips. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to enter. His kiss was gentle and slow. As shivers ran up and down her spine, she felt like she might collapse. _Wow...he was a really good kisser._ Kori then heard distant footsteps in the hallway and knew it had to be McGonagall. She quickly pushed Malfoy off her and he tripped over a chair landing on the hard floor. 'Sorry…' she mouthed to him as the door opened and McGonagall swiftly entered. She stopped abruptly. Kori then realized how awkward the scene that laid before her must have looked. Malfoy was sprawled on the floor and Kori was standing over him, the front of her robes crinkled. Kori did the first thing that came to her mind.

"I told you not to touch me, you sick pervert!" She yelled. Kori gave Malfoy a look hinting him to play along.

"If anyone here's perverted, Anderson, it's you!" He shouted back standing up.

"Alright that's enough!" McGonagall shouted. "I guess the pair of you haven't learned a thing during your detentions here. As long as you continue to fight, you'll keep having to meet here for as long as it takes. You may both leave." McGonagall finished, waving towards the door. Malfoy followed Kori out the door. Kori walked in silence with Draco down the corridor until she was sure they were out of earshot from McGonagall.

"What were you thinking? I mean why the bloody hell did you kiss me?" Kori asked Malfoy in disbelief.

"What?! You kissed me! I didn't kiss you!" He said defensively, taking a step back.

"You're an idiot." She muttered, rolling her eyes. Before Malfoy could retaliate, she pushed him against the corridor wall and grinned at him mischievously. She smashed her lips against his. Kori slipped her tongue inside his mouth, exploring every inch of it. Malfoy turned her around, pinning her against the wall. He pressed his body against her harder, deepening his kiss, as though he wanted more. Kori moaned slightly in his mouth, which let him know how good it felt. She could feel the corner of his lips lifting in a smirk. His hands roamed freely all over her body. She slid her own hands under his shirt, running them over his abs. _What are you doing?_ This thought suddenly popped into her head. Kori pushed Draco off her. He leaned next to her against the wall.

"What's the matter?" He asked, out of breath.

"This is wrong, Draco." She whispered.

"Why?" He asked, pushing a lock of dark hair, out of the front of her eyes.

"I-I don't know. It just is... The other Slytherins would kill you if they found out you were with me." Kori sighed. "We can't do this." Kori leaned over and kissed him one last time before walking away. He grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Kori..."

Kori pulled her hand from his grasp and ran down the corridor back to Gryffindor common room.

_What was I thinking?_ _I mean… sure he's gorgeous and can be a total sweetie, but it would never work. He's a player… He's with a different girl every night._ Kori ran inside the common room and up to her bed. She yanked the curtains closed and laid down. She may have known it was wrong, but it hadn't felt that way. No one had ever made her feel like that when they kissed her. No one had ever sent shivers traveling down her spine. It was so confusing. Just the other night she hated the guy... now she was falling head over heels for him. Kori didn't know what to think. She couldn't help feeling the way she did. There just was something about Draco Malfoy, but she didn't know what it was…


	12. The Newcomers

"You guys did what!?" Natasha exclaimed, early the next morning at breakfast.

"Shh! Shut up! The entire Gryffindor house will murder me if they find out!" Kori hissed back. She looked down the table. No one seemed to have heard anything. Kori had just finished telling Samantha and Natasha what exactly had happened last night during detention. Sure she had just met both about a day ago, but she felt like they could be trusted with any and everything. It was a good feeling.

"That's so awesome! I'm so happy for you!" Samantha, in a quieter tone.

"Yeah, well don't get too excited. I told him that it wouldn't work. And then I ran off." Kori sighed, pushing scrambled eggs around on her plate.

"Why? It could have worked! You are a moron!" Natasha hissed.

"I know. Draco's probably already moved on to the next girl. Betcha it was just a onetime thing." Kori said sadly.

"No...I think he likes you a lot. You gotta tell him that you're into him." Samantha advised.

"And what exactly do I say? He'll probably laugh in my face!"

Samantha was about to answer when Dumbledore silenced the Hall.

"Students! May I have your attention up here please! Yes up here!" He called out from the front of the Great Hall. Everyone hushed. "Thank you. I have an announcement to make! We have two new students that just arrived late last night from The Russian Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please welcome Sasria and Jolene Lastovich."

Kori turned her attention towards the front of the hall to get a sight of these two newcomers. Both had light brown, curly hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Twins. Identical twins to be exact. There was a scattered round of applause for the two girls. Kori noticed a lot of the boys were whistling or howling at the two. _Oh please...guys are such pervs._

"Alright, alright! Settle down! Now these two young ladies were sorted upon arrival last night. You both may go join the Slytherin table." Dumbledore said, pointing towards the farthest table on the left. The twins strode towards the table and took a seat in between Draco and Marcus Flint. Flint immediately tried hitting one of them, putting his arm around her and trying to touch her. The girl waved her hand coolly and Flint's plate of eggs hit him in the face. Laughter rippled across the hall. Flint stood up and moved a couple of seats away. Kori laughed. _How awesome is that? She can do magic with her freakin hands?_

"That was pretty cool!" Samantha said. Kori turned back around to face her.

"Yeah, Flint deserved it. They seem alright. We'll have to try to talk to them later." Kori said, referring to Jolene and Sasria.

"Yeah, but uh... the one seems to be hitting on your man." Natasha said, pointing towards the table.

"He is not my man, Nat!" Kori muttered, rolling her eyes. In spite of herself, she turned back to the Slytherin table. One of the twins was leaning over towards Draco, playfully flirting with him. Kori felt a strong surge of jealousy. Draco looked up and they locked eyes for about 30 seconds. Kori quickly shook her head, and tore her eyes away from him.

"A bit jealous are we?" Samantha asked.

"No! I'm not jealous!" She said defensively. Samantha rolled her eyes, but let the subject go.

"If I could have your attention one last time, please!" Dumbledore called out again. Once more, everyone fell silent. "I would just like to inform you of the Halloween dance coming up on the 31st. The dance will begin at 7 o' clock and end promptly at 11 o'clock. The dress will be casual. Alright, that is all. You may resume your activities." Dumbledore ended.

"Halloween dance? You should ask Draco to go with you." Samantha grinned.

"No! Anyways... he's probably gonna take one of those Russian girls." Kori said irritably.

"Not if you ask him first." She hinted with a sly grin.

Kori shrugged. "I dunno, Sam."

"Think about it at least. The worst he could say is no."

"Exactly. That's what I'm afraid of." She muttered.

"Just think about it! Draco... his incredible blue eyes, beautiful blonde hair, muscular body!"

Natasha cried out with a dramatic sigh. Kori grinned, rolling her eyes at Natasha.

"Whatever. If it makes you guys happy, I'll think about it." Kori said. "I gotta go meet Harry for Potions. I'll see you later." Kori stood up and grabbed her books.

"Think about it!" She heard Natasha cry as she left the Hall. Kori grinned. _She's so funny._

Kori sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts waiting for class to begin, when one of the Lastovich girls came in. She looked around the room for a place to sit.

"You must be the new girl." Prof. Umbridge said icily. Kori had hated Umbridge since the day she came here. Everyone else did too, most likely because she basically tried to take over the school the previous year.

"Sasria Lastovich, actually." The girl replied coolly back to Umbridge. Kori smiled slightly. Umbridge's eyes flashed. She obviously didn't appreciate it when her own student used that sort of tone against her.

"Well, Miss Lastovich, one of the first rules in the classroom is to not talk back to your superior, me." Umbridge spat.

"I don't remember talking back. All I did was tell you my name." Sasria replied, shrugging her shoulders. Umbridge was so easy to irritate it was funny.

"Take your seat Lastovich!" Umbridge snarled.

"Umm… Where?" Sasria asked smartly, glancing around the room.

The rest of the students laughed at Umbridge's own stupidity.

"There!" Umbridge growled. She pointed towards the empty seat next to Kori.

Ron and Kori used to sit together, but Umbridge had moved them about the second week of class. It was due to their lack of attention and excessive talking. Umbridge had stated they were both were 'hindering other's learning' and separated them. Sasria took her seat next to Kori as Umbridge began the lesson.

"Hey, I'm Kori." You said with a smile.

"Sasria." She replied, returning your smile.

"How are you liking Hogwarts?" Kori asked, trying her best to be friendly. Sasria didn't seem like the kind of girl whom she'd want to get on the bad side of.

"It's pretty cool. Everyone's been really nice."

"That's good. Are you going to the Halloween dance?" Kori asked, secretly hoping for some unknown reason she'd said no.

"Yeah, I was actually thinking about asking someone." She stated, glancing around at the room's occupants. Kori followed her gaze... straight to Draco.

"Who were you thinkin of asking?" You asked curiously. _Please don't say Draco…. Please..._

"Draco Malfoy I think. He's pretty hot." She said with a grin.

"Oh... yeah." Kori said, forcing a smile. _Ah! No, he is mine!_

"Is something the matter?" Sasria asked, noticing the anger and jealousy, clearly written all over Kori's face.

"No... No. He's really cool." She replied, trying her best to fake a grin. Sasria nodded.

"Anderson and Lastovich! You can finish whatever little conversation you're having later! Right now you're supposed to be listening!" Umbridge shouted angrily across the room. Kori fell silent, while Sasria rolled her eyes. She obviously wanted Draco too. _God stupid Russian bitch…!_ Kori thought angrily, admitting for maybe the first time in your life that she were jealous of someone else.


	13. Secrets Revealed

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. If you see any problems in the story please review with any concerns. Going to get the next chapter out on Sunday.

* * *

"Rough day?" Harry asked with an amused grin as Kori heaved a huge sigh and sank onto the couch. Classes had just ended and she was exhausted.

"Actually yes." She replied, laying her head on Harry's lap.

"Well, uh, don't get too comfortable. We have quidditch practice in like an hour." Harry squinted, checking his watch. Kori groaned loudly.

"No! I don't wanna go! I just wanna lay here for the rest of my life!" She whined, kicking her feet in a temper tantrum.

"Sorry, love, but that isn't happening." Harry chuckled. He stood up from the couch and flipped her over his shoulder.

"Harry! You moron! Put me down!" She squealed, pounding her fists on his back. Harry just laughed and body slammed her onto the couch. Kori bounced slightly from the impact.

"Ow! You've killed me! I'm dying! I can't go to practice and it's all your fault!" She shouted dramatically.

"O shut up." Harry grinned, standing over her.

"Fine! I understand that you don't care you almost killed me! It's okay... I'll just go get my broom and head to practice... dying." Kori sighed, standing. Harry chuckled as she dragged her feet across the common room and up the stairs to retrieve her Firebolt. Kori took as long as possible, and when she reentered the common room, Harry was waiting impatiently.

"Come on... we're gonna be late!" He warned, grabbing her hand and leading her from the common room. Kori trudged after him like a little two-year old.

Practice was a killer that night. Angelina must have made them stay out on the field for two straight hours. The only good thing was that she gave Kori her uniform. On the back, Kori's last name was written. _Awesome!_ Kori was leaving practice when someone came up from behind her and circled her waist with their arm. Kori immediately knew it was Brandon and gave an internal scream.

"Hey, I see you've got your uniform." He said, nodding towards the scarlet bundle in her arms. _Well, thank you Captain Obvious._

"Yeah." She stated simply, climbing the stone steps into the castle.

"That's cool, but I wanted to ask you something Kori." Brandon began. A feeling of dread swept through her body. His arm still wrapped tightly around her slim waist, he led her through the corridor. There was no way to escape.

"Ask away." Kori replied rather nervously.

"Well, you know how the Halloween dance is coming up?" He inquired. _No No No_. She knew what was coming next.

"Would you wanna go with me?" _Just say no… No, no and no!_

"Uh... ah... sure!" Kori found yourself replying. She always had a hard time saying no to people and now, she was stuck with Brandon Wright as her date. _I really hope he doesn't try any of his thoughts out on me…_

"Great!" Brandon exclaimed brightly. He swiftly kissed her on the cheek. Kori shuddered slightly, but not enough for him to notice. She rounded the corner to see something that did not improve her mood. Draco and Sasria. Sasria was leaning against the wall, while Draco had his arm placed on the wall and was leaning over her, talking about something. Kori instantly felt another surge of hatred and jealousy. _Merlin, I don't even know the girl… I only talked to her once and I already hate her guts._ Draco looked up and noticed Kori staring at the pair of them. Kori nodded her head toward Brandon and gave a disgusted look. Draco snorted with laughter. Kori smiled slightly, feeling a little better. Brandon obviously chose to ignore Draco, but was clearly checking out Sasria. _God really right in front of me… he's such a total perv… not a good combo. What did I get myself into?_

Draco shot her a sympathetic look as she walked past him. _At least he cares._ Once Kori had entered the common room, she managed to slip away from Brandon by letting him know how beat she was from practice. Thankfully. She headed towards the dormitory. All the girls were asleep, excluding Hermione, who was propped in her bed, submerged in a huge leather-bound book. She didn't even notice when she came in. Kori changed her clothes and was about to climb into bed, when Hermione spoke up.

"What's the matter?"

"Um...nothing really." She lied.

"Okay I really don't believe you. Come here and spill." She ordered pointing to the end of her bed.

Kori sighed and walked over to her, kind of glad she wanted to talk.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to the dance with Brandon Wright." Kori said disgustedly.

"Yeah, I can definitely see why you're upset. He's a player and a pervert. I just saw him early today making out with Padma Patil in the hallway." Hermione said.

Kori shrugged. She didn't care what he did. She didn't like him, if he wanted to go screw other girls, he could go right ahead, because she wasn't about to give him any.

"I bet you're upset you can't go with Draco, seeing as you like him and all."

Kori nodded absent-mindedly. _Wait! She just tricked me!_

"Aha! I knew it!" Hermione shouted triumphantly. Kori stared at her, shocked.

"No... You... what? You tricked me!" Kori shouted, grinning.

"So? I got you to admit you are in love with non-other than Draco Malfoy!"

"Shh... shut up! You cannot tell anyone or I swear I'll kick your ass!" She warned, glancing around to make sure all the other girls were asleep. If just one of them found out, she was screwed.

"My lips are sealed!" Hermione said, making a locking motion across her lips.

"Good..." Kori warned. She stood up and climbed in her own bed.

"Night Draco lover..." Hermione teased.

"Night Ron lover..." Kori teased right back. Hermione was ready to argue, but Kori pulled her bed's curtains shut and rolled over. Just what she needed. Yet another person who knew how she felt about Draco. Pretty soon the whole bloody school would know...

Finally, it was Saturday. Kori thought she would be able to sleep in, but she was wrong. Hermione woke her up by whispering in her ear. "Draco's waiting for you in the shower Kori!"

Kori sat up screaming and started a rather violent pillow fight. Hermione ended up having a bloody nose when Kori accidentally smacked her in the face with her pillow and she fell face first into the bedpost. Once that had been cleared up, she was fine. They both got ready and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. _Ron and Harry must still be sleeping still. Same with Samantha. Lucky..._ Kori thought stuffing a piece of toast in your mouth. Hermione was lecturing Kori on her eating habits, when two people sat down on either side of her. Kori gave an internal groan. Sasria and Jolene.

"Hello Sasria!" You said, faking a friendly smile that she did not return.

"Cut the bull crap, America." She said icily. The smile immediately vanished from Kori's face. _Okay… What the fuck did I ever do to her? And what's with her calling me America… Did she not like America? Odd much…_

"Alright, whatya want?" Kori asked, turning to face her.

"I've heard around the school that you don't seem to like me too much"" She said. Kori looked confused. _Did I tell anyone that I didn't like her?_

"Sasria I nev-"

Jolene held up a hand and cut Kori off.

"We also heard that you have a thing for Draco and you guys made out and crap."

Kori defiantly didn't remember telling anyone other than Samantha and Natasha about that... and she trusted them. _Someone must have seen_.

"Yeah... well I think you heard wrong." Kori said coldly. Kori rose from her seat to get up to leave, when Jolene put a hand on her shoulder and roughly pushed her back down.

"Hey, we weren't finished." She growled. _I didn't even do anything to freakin Jolene! God, can't mess with one, without messing with the other._

"I was gonna say, whether I heard right or wrong... you stay away from Draco. You may have been here first America, but I could care less. He's mine. Don't go near him or I can guarantee you'll be sorry." Sasria threatened. Kori wasn't scared, just confused as to what gave this bitch the idea she could tell her what to do.

"Yeah, okay, Russia." Kori said, mocking her. Kori rolled her eyes. _This is retarded._

"I mean it, America." Sasria snarled. She stood up and walked away from the table.

Jolene gave Kori a malicious glare before following her sister.

"What was that all about?" Samantha said, sitting down in Sasria's place. Natasha sat next to her, staring after Sasria and Jolene with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, who the fuck said they could tell you what to do?" Hermione said angrily. Kori stared at her in shock.

"Wow Herms. I didn't know you cussed."

"I do." Hermione grinned.

"Okay, what are you talking about!?" Natasha said, getting annoyed no one would answer her or Sam.

"Well..." Kori told them word for word what Sasria and Jolene had said.

"She calls you America? She really must hate you to not use either your last or first name." Samantha grinned.

"Yeah, well I really hate her, but what I can't figure out is who told her. I know you didn't Sam. I can trust you and Hermione knows, because I told her last night. And Natasha knows of course, but I trust you also." Kori said, thinking carefully.

"Maybe you should hold your conversations in a more private place, Anderson."

Kori looked up to see Parvati Patil grinning viciously at her down the table. The group of Gryffindor girls sitting with her laughed and of course Sasria and Jolene were there too.

"You little bitch!" Kori muttered.

"She must have heard us last night!" Hermione said nervously.

"Yeah. Looks like they started an 'I hate that stupid American bitch Kori Anderson Club' with stupid Russian bitches Sasria and Jolene." Kori said amusedly. She didn't really care whether or not they hated her. Girls were so stupid, fighting over guys and having little wars against each other. Kori thought it was more amusing than anything. The only thing that worried her was Draco finding out that she really did like him. Kori didn't think she could take another person trying to humiliate her, because of how she felt for him.


End file.
